What the heck happened?
by Hardcore Maslow
Summary: When Kendall meets a new student he finds out that he may not be all he thinks after a steamy encounter.


"How's it going Kendall?" Kendall's friend Carlos chirped as they were sitting down to eat lunch at their high school cafeteria. "Its going good I guess I have a lot of homework to do." "That sucks any plans for this weekend?" " I'm not sure I might go see a movie." "You should do something I mean your rich you could do whatever you want." Kendall rolled his eyes and continued eating. "Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should Carlos. Besides don't you have detention?" "OH I FORGOT! See you later got to go." "Ya sure." It's true Kendall was rich but he tried to do good things and be a good person.

Kendall put his tray up after he finished and remembered it was ice cream Fridays. " I should get something after all I worked hard this week." Kendall thought to himself. He walked up to the counter and asked for a cup of soft serve vanilla. "That looks yummy." Said a voice behind him. Kendall startled jumped around. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." "Oh wow you almost gave me a heart attack." Kendall couldn't help but notice the clean long hair and pearly white teeth the man had. It looked like he worked out almost every single day by the size of his muscles. "I'm James nice to meet you." "I'm Kendall how are you?" "I'm good. That looks delicious by the way." Kendall looked at his ice cream and nodded. "You should get some." "I wish I could but I don't have any money with me."

"I'll get you some." "Really you would? Thanks so much!" Kendall got some for him. "Want to talk a walk with me?" "Sure wouldn't mind I don't have class for another 20 minutes. So are you new here? I haven't seen you around." "You could say that." "Well you are in a uniform." Kendall said matter of factly. "You know my ice cream is a little plain Kendall I could use something to spice it up." "There is a lot of stuff back at the cafeteria for that." James stopped and looked at Kendall. "I think you have some Kendall do you think I could use some of yours?" "Ummm I don't follow." "Your a smart boy I think you can figure it out." "Wow um look I'm gay yeah sure but I don't do stuff like that." " I can be very desecrate Kendall It can be our little secret." "No that's disgusting I'm gonna tell the principle that you-" Kendall was cut off by the lips of the pretty boy. James grabbed Kendalls balls earning a groan from the taller boy.

"I asked you to give me some of your sweet syrup. But now I'm gonna take it from you." Speechless James pushed Kendall into a classroom that was lit only by the sunlight. " My ice creams melting. Take off your pants and let me see that huge dick." "Kendall did what he was told. "I've never done this before." James helped Kendall get his pants off faster. "Shhh let me take care of you Kendall. I'm gonna put you on cloud nine." James took off his shirt. "Like what you see baby?" James flexed his big muscles. "I love what I see you are so sexy." James gently pushed Kendall against the wall and put lotion on Kendall's dick. "Where did that come from?" Kendall asked puzzled. "If you ask too many questions you wont be able to enjoy this, so relax."

The pretty boy got up from his knees after putting the lotion on. "Look at me baby." James said while tugging on Kendalls dick. "You are so big Kendall I love rich white boys like you. I bet you never even had a guy like me to service you like this huh?" "N-n-no." "Shhh your nervous baby. Yu don't need to be." James stopped jacking off Kendall and fondled Kendalls balls. "Ugh please don't stop. Go back." "Cant let you cum yet baby. I'm not finished with you." The pretty boy kissed Kendalls neck while his hair rubbed against Kendalls soft face. Kendall noticed it smelled like fresh strawberries. Kendalls dick grew to 9 inches. "Your so big! Are you always this big?" Kendall knew it must be the lotion James had put on his dick or the way he was tugging it but he was so caught up at the idea of impressing the pretty boy he lied. "Yea I always am I have a bigger cock than anyone in the school!"

"I knew I picked the right guy! I've never had a bigger cock before." Kendall moaned and James took the opportunity to stick his tongue into the mouth of the blond-haired rich boy. James explored every part of his mouth. He grinded against him knowing how much Kendall was enjoying it. Kendall felt his dick rub against James blue jeans and knew he was staining it with his pre-cum. "What do you want kendy?" "Show me your muscles." James smiled and put one of his arms up and flexed it showing how buff he was. Kendall rubbed James hairless chest, he had great six-pack abs. "I bet you want to blow your load right baby?" "YES I NEED TO!" Kendall almost yelled. "Want to make me your bitch and cum inside my mouth?" "Oh yes please!"

James got down on his knees and spit all over Kendalls manhood. James took it all into his mouth at once. "YES TAKE IT ALL!" Kendalls dick hit the back of James throat. Kendall expected James to at least gag but he never did. Faster and faster James sucked him off until he felt the cum build up in Kendalls dick. "I-im g-gonna blow it!" Before James knew it stream after stream of hot, sticky globes of goo entered James mouth filling it up with sperm. James tickled Kendalls balls allowing even more to fill his mouth up. After he got every drop. James got up and spit it all into the trash. "Wow James I can't believe I just did that." James put back on his shirt. "I hope you enjoyed yourself." "Hey didn't you say you wanted it in you ice cream?" Kendall smiled. "You really think I want that?" James laughed. "That was just to get you in here." "Oh I guess that would be gross." "I would have swallowed it if you wanted me too though." "Wait a minute why didn't we fuck?" "I didn't think you had enough for that but in turns out you did." James winked.

"Do you want me to suck you off?" "No that's ok." "So listen kendie im gonna be back here next Friday. If you want we can meet in the bathroom and fuck. How does that sound?" "That sounds great but why not Monday?" "Haha well you know I obviously don't really go to school here I just have the uniform. I go to different schools during the week." "Wait what? Then why are you here?" "Well you know why, we just did it!" Kendall looked puzzled. "I already took it out while I sucked you off. You don't have to get it." "Get what? I don't know what you are talking about." James eyes widened. "Ummm this is awkward you do know what this was right?" "What?" "Look I don't have time for this. Ask one your friends. I had a great time Kendy. Here's my number call me if you want." Kendall pulled up his pants and went to figure out what just happened.

Hope you enjoyed! Review if you want me to continue.


End file.
